The Swamp Monster Of Boggie Swamp
by LukasKristopherDuke
Summary: It's Halloween in Hazzard An Old Legend about a monster in the swamp comes true.
1. Swamp Monster of Boggie Swamp

**Welcome back to Hazzard Folks Their is an O'l Spooky legend in Hazzard that some people like to believe.**

**It is about this so called Troll Monster that lives in the swamp whoever touches it will be turned into a doll.**

**Which is said to give him his power luckily most folks find it to be a bunch of Hoggwash .**

Hazzard was just sitting up for the annual Hazzard Halloween Carnival , the Dukes was really happy.

Meanwhile Bo and Luke was just getting back from picking up the Pumpkins from mister Pepper's Patch.

" Oh Cousin i tell you i can't wait to take Becky Mae McNickle to the carnival it'll be so much fun. Kidded Bo

" I'm gonna beat the pants off you this time at Bobbing for Apples you are gonna lose Bo. Luke said Kidding

" I don't know about that Luke since you lost twice so far to me , I am still Champ in my book .

**All of Sudden something strange came up on the highway , the boys ain't got a clue as to who or what it is .**

" Well what in the devil do you make of that critter he sure is ugly , he walks funny like he is drunk . Kidded Bo

" I ain't got a clue well whatever it is i say we stay away i don't wanna wind up supper . Luke said worriedly

**" Little do the boys know that fate has other cards that it don't wanna show , the boys are in for a real scare." **

Later on that nite the boys had arrived back at the farm just in time for some lip smackin' lamb chops, corn, biscuits.

As the Dukes was eating their supper a strange radio announcement claiming to look for a monster.

" Oh c'mon that is just a bunch of hogwash y'all probably Boss , Rosco are pulling another prank . Kidded Luke

" Well i don't know now it is almost Halloween. You know Luke and alot of strange stuff happens under a full moon.

So after Bo put dinner dishes into the dishwasher, Luke dried off the silverware he put the scarecrow out.

Then around 11 :00 o'clock that nite some howling , strange noises could be heard from the barn.

No sooner did Luke check it out did he regret it cause " AHHHH " a monster grabbed him , then Luke was frozen.

You couldn't hear a peep out of him since he was frozen stiff , the troll put him in his sack , carried him home.

When Luke didn't come back to bed Bo figured he would go check it out so got out his flash lite .

What Bo saw he couldn't believe his eyes some green goo was sticking to the barn floor.

**" All that was left was some green goo from the monster , some footprints on the barn floor , Luke was gone.**

_Bo was stuck scratching his head trying to figure out where or what happened to Luke he was thrown for a real loop._

Meanwhile back at the Swamp the monster was putting the Luke statue in it's little cubby hole .

**" Soon i will have my full power i just need to collect enough souls before midnight then i will have my revenge .**

Bo couldn't help but worry about Luke as he decided to go to bed , try to think happy thoughts pray he was okay.

" I sure ain't got no clue where or what happend to you cousin i sure hope that your okay . Worried Bo

**" I guess that O'l Jesse was right alot of strange stuff can happen under a Full Moon.  
**


	2. Once In A Blue Moon

Something Slimy , gooey was taking it's toll on the Hazzard Folks some of them thought it was the devil.

They was having a town meeting at this moment at the Boars Nest some folks even think they saw Ghosts.

" Okay Folk's calm down now i'm sure it is just a little prank now after all it is almost Halloween now . Assured Boss

" Boss how do you explain that green slim on my backporch it look's green , ugly like a goblin . Said Miss Dowilaby

" Um..., well maybe um ..., maybe your cat went for a swim , forgot to wipe his paw's off . Kidded Boss

" Boss I ..., don't reckon you think maybe this is the devil's doing now do you ?. Said Henny Honeysuckle

" I don't really know about that now it wouldn't surprize me none since it is almost Halloween .

Meanwhile O'l ugly britiches was making his rounds around town to collect more souls , he saw two people dressed

" Oh boy golly gee Cletus i ain't been this happy at Halloween since that time Daisy kissed me on the Ferris Wheel.

As Cletus was driving he saw what could only be a creature from the black lagoon not that it exist .

So Cletus quickly slammed on the brakes , he soon saw two kids being frozen , then being put into a sack.

" Holy Cow Enos i ain't got a clue as to what i just saw it sure don't look human it looked really spooky.

While back at the cave Luke was still frozen stiff , to make it worse he was the size of a pea , he couldn't speak.

Then monster arrived back , put the two kids on the shelf , then he smiled , laughed evilly.

" Soon I will be more powerful by the next full moon i will have hypnotized enough people to do my bidding.

**Tonight Folks is the Halloween Hazzard Carnival hope y'all are ready to be spooked , scared it is a fun time. **

_So every Goblin , Ghost , Critter was havin' a ball at the Carnival Bo , Becky Mae was on the Ferris Wheel .  
_

_Their was this strange green glow coming from the fun house that Boss , Rosco were running charging 10.00 bucks for.  
_

_Enos , Cletus was just now arriving they was scared down to their britiches after seeing that horriable critter ._

_Suddenly their was a loud clash of Thunder , the Monster was standing on top of the funhouse he chanted a spell._

_" _ Darkness falls Hallow moon rises and falls spirits now hear my call you are all under my power "

All of a Sudden everybody was hypnotized , they were not in their right frame of mind at all.

They were all headed into the Funhouse then suddenly they were all walking into a trap.

Bo , Becky Mae got off the ride , they noticed that everyone was acting strange , they were in the funhouse.

" What in the world is going on here now , why are they all walking into that funhouse ?. Wondered Bo

So Bo followed them , So did Becky Mae they were in for a surprize when they saw a green slimy ugly critter.

" ! Oh No!, it's that story that Uncle Jesse told us when we was really little. Luke was the only one fell for it.

" Okay you green , ugly bubble of slime i am gonna get you for taking my Cousin away Bo threw water at him.

Threw it at the monster , he snarled , growled , then laughed he started melting , all the people were then free .

Back at the cave everybody was set free , Luke was then back to his normal self , his normal size .

" ! Holy Cow I just had the strangest dream i ain't got a clue as to how i got here at all. " Said Luke confusingly

Hey Cousin you just missed out on a great time at the Halloween Carnival me , Becky Mae had a killer time.

And Daisy won Pumpkin Queen she and Enos took a ride out on the Ferris wheel they kissed.

" Bo um..., what happened i ain't got a clue as to how i got out here in the Swamp . Asked Luke

" Luke it's a long story i guess it's true about Halloween alot of strange stuff can happen on a Full Moon.


End file.
